1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a lining pad for a brassiere, and particularly to an improvement of lining pad, which is arranged in a brassiere to perform a better function for the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art:
The breasts of a female basically are responsible for feeding a little baby so that usually they are bigger than those of a male. Due to bigger size, the breasts of a female become one of important sex characters for women. In the meantime, the outline of breasts is an important part to affect the figure of a woman so that it is the reason why the bust is one of woman""s three bodylines.
In fact, women usually care about their breasts very much. But, due to race, constitution, or inborn heredity and acquired nutrition, the growth of breasts for each woman is different from each other. Hence, there are still a lot of women dissatisfying the breasts their own. In order to enhance the beauty of breasts, some women mind to decorate their breasts by way of foreign fillings attractively so as to keep their figure in shape.
On the other hand, it is necessary for a woman to wear her underwear or so called xe2x80x9cbrassierexe2x80x9d because the breasts of a woman are more conspicuous than a man. The brassiere can prevent the breasts from droop and expanding laterally or from taking exercise. Therefore, a female keeps a much close relation with the brassiere all her life since she was grown up.
Regardless of being with shoulder belt or without shoulder belt, the underwear for a woman basically requires two bra cups with woven cloth attached to the inner and the outer layers thereof. In addition, a steel wire is added to the underwear at the lower edge thereof to provide a support for enhancing beautification. Taking advantage of the development of material science, the bra cups are popularly made of foam material and formed as a shape of cup respectively so as to receive the breasts at the time of being worn. Meanwhile, the bra cups can be thickened to provide lining pad respectively in order to perform the preceding function of decoration or to make up less full and round breasts.
There are a variety of lining pads having been developed and available in the market. For instance, the lining pad is formed by way of foaming directly to thicken the bra cups. Some of lining pads are made to contain water bag or oil bag and other lining pads are made to add magnets or scent stuffs. Nevertheless, a general shortcoming residing in the prior art is that there is no distinction between the part receiving the breasts and the part surrounding the breasts, especially the part surrounding the lower edge of breasts.
In reality, a lining pad should be divided into a swelled breast part and a lower edge part such that the former has to be thickened with soft foam material and the later has a primary function of breast supporting and snugly locating. But, the prior art having the entire lining pad being provided with identical material and softness does not offer the function of snug locating and is not possible to support the breast and to limit an expanded breast. Accordingly, how to meet the requirement of wearing a,brassiere is a subject worth us to concern about.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lining pad for a brassiere, which offers a lower support part with less elasticity to be located at the lower edge of breasts snugly.